


Lazy Sunday

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting a more traditional comic style...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday




End file.
